


Five Times Tony Tried to Flirt with Steve and the One Time he Flirted Back

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton, POV Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is impossible to flirt with, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Flirting, Tony Stark Flirts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Tony just want to date Steve and the only thing he tries is incessant flirting. Steve is kind of an asshole and makes Tony lose his cool every time just to play with him.





	Five Times Tony Tried to Flirt with Steve and the One Time he Flirted Back

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested, here is the chinese translation of this story :)) http://xiaowanzimeiyouwanzitou.lofter.com/post/1eb451c2_12591a33

Tony found himself staring at Steve in what he hoped wasn’t an obvious way for quite some time now.

“Stop staring,” Clint said. “It’s creepy, and I’m sure he already noticed.”

Tony rolled his eyes and glared at Clint. He continued with his own workout, pulling his gaze away from where Steve was sparring with Bucky in the middle of the ring.

“You’re staring at Bucky, too,” Tony said. Clint laughed and stopped bench pressing.

“Yes, Tony. I was staring at Bucky,” he said, sitting up, “who also happens to be my boyfriend. So it’s not as creepy as you staring at Steve.”

Tony huffed. It was not his fault Steve was right there, showing around his perfectly muscled up body for anyone to see. Fighting Bucky, the sweat made his shirt stick just at the right places…

“You’re staring. Again.” Clint flicked his fingers at Tony’s face. Tony glared at Clint again. He was about to tell him to fuck off when he noticed Steve and Bucky had finished their sparring.

“How ‘bout you go and actually try to ask Steve out?” Clint asked. “He won’t get the idea just with creepy staring.”

Tony considered it. It should be easy for him to do it. He had done it in the past with countless women, except that was him wanting sex for one night.

This was Steve, and he wanted a relationship with him, not just some random night to be forgotten.

Tony shook his head. “I don’t know how.”

“You kidding, right?” Clint said. “You’re Tony Stark, sexy playboy guy. Just go and flirt with him. I don’t know.”

“Flirt with who?”

Bucky had walked over to them now. Tony averted his gaze to Steve as Bucky gave Clint a quick peck.

“With Steve,” Clint cooed. Tony rolled his eyes at him.

“Then why don’t you do it?” Bucky asked. “Just flirt with him. This is Steve we’re talking about. It doesn’t take much.”

Tony snorted at that. It doesn’t take much for Steve to notice someone. Except be humble, secure of oneself, selfless, brave, honorable and many more things that Steve probably didn’t see on Tony.

“Tony, just go,” Bucky said. “Ask him to the movies or something.”

Tony took a deep breath and started walking over to were Steve was still leaning into the ring’s ropes. The part of his brain that contained his dating knowledge started going over the different ways he could ask Steve out. A movie wasn’t a bad idea, even if it were just one at the Tower, were they could cuddle.

“Hey Steve,” he said. Steve turned around to face Tony and smiled down at him. Tony lost himself in the smile for a few seconds. “Bucky said he won.”

Steve laughed. “Of course he said that. Don’t believe the punk, though. I won.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Tony answered with his flirting smirk. “Anyways, I should actually be working out, but I’m talking to you. So, what do you think about watching a movie?”

_Please say yes, please say yes._

Steve seemed to considered for way too long and nodded. “Sure thing,” he said. Tony tried to hold in the excitement that he was feeling. “I’ll take a quick bath while you tell the others we’re having a movie night. I’m sure Bruce can do some of his cooking too.”

Steve then grabbed his water bottle and towel and left the gym. Tony could only stare at Steve’s retreating figure as he thought over and over what had just happened.

He walked back to Clint and Bucky, who were both waiting expectantly.

“So, how did it go?” Clint asked. Tony opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

“He said yes,” Tony said at last. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him, probably sensing something was wrong.

“But?”

“We’re all watching a movie. And Bruce is cooking, apparently,” Tony told them. He glared at both of them as they started laughing hysterically.

 

*****

 

They did watch the movie, except everyone else was there and there was no cuddling. Well, Bucky and Clint were cuddling, but that wasn’t what Tony had in mind. He half looked over at Steve as he ate some popcorns. In the dark, his blue eyes looked like clear orbs of sky.

Nat nudged him hard on the ribs. “You’re staring,” she whispered. Tony grunted as his attention went back to the movie. He wanted to go over to Steve and just lie down next to him, but right now was not the moment.

Tony decided he would try again, until he could get it right and have Steve Rogers as his boyfriend. 

Yeah, that seemed like a very difficult task.

 

*****

 

Today had been a very tiresome day. They had to fight against the Circus of Evil at Central Park, and they definitely upped the game this time. Tony was trying out one of his new suits, but just his luck they had attacked him with an EMP weapon.

If it hadn’t been because of Steve, he would’ve ended as snack for a huge ass python. Tony then had to miss practically all the fight, as he couldn’t either get out of the suit or use it. He definitely needs to work on that.

Having been saved by Steve from the snake, and the fact he was now being hauled by both Bucky and Steve into the Avenjet didn’t help him with the whole getting Steve to date him plan.

Moments later the suit came back to life. Tony opened it immediately to be greeted by a laughing Captain America.

“You’re so graceful, Tony,” he said, making Tony go hot from the embarrassment. Next to him Bucky snorted and gave Tony a pointed look that said it all.

“I have an idea,” Clint said from the pilot’s seat.

“No,” Nat said immediately.

“Shut up and hear me out,” Clint said. “Let’s put up a small campfire in the roof and roast marshmallows.”

Wow, that was actually a good idea coming from Clint.

“If you promise not to burn our Tower down, I’m up for it,” Tony said. Everyone seemed to agree. Tony closed his eyes tiredly and thought about Steve. He might try again tonight, and hopefully, it will work.

 

*****

 

It didn’t fucking work at all.

Tony had left Clint in charge of preparing everything at the roof under Bucky’s supervision while he took a bath. He wanted to look presentable for Steve, and well. He also smelled of snake gut.

As he went up to the roof, Tony tried not to think of anything to say. This time he would try to be natural about it.

The wind outside was chilly and the sky full of bright, shining stars. To one side, everyone was already around a small campfire. Tony sat down and took his respective marshmallow.

“So, are we talking about how Tony was almost eaten alive by a python?” Bruce said jokingly. Tony laughed sarcastically at him and ate from his melted marshmallow.

They continued to chat and joke as the fire burned and they ran out of food. Tony turned to watch Steve and noticed he had separated from the group. He stood by the railing, idly drinking from his beer. Tony walked over to him with his own beer in hand.

Steve smiled a little at him as he appeared. The few light provided by the stars gave for an ethereal glow on his face. Tony made himself look somewhere else before he tried and kiss Steve out of nowhere.

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Steve said. Tony stared at the night sky.

Stars.

Yeah, he could work with that.

“They sure are. You know who else is beautiful?” Tony asked. He stared at Steve from the side with a small smile. Steve beamed back at him. He felt his heart beat hard against his reactor, waiting for the answer.

_This is it._

“Bucky?” Steve tried. “Wait no. You probably meant Clint. He does have a glint in his eyes, like those of a star.”

Tony blinked hard.

What the actual _fuck?_

Does Steve even know how to flirt? Scratch that. Of course he does. He’s Captain freaking America. Tony suppressed a sigh but couldn’t stop an eye-roll from escaping him.

“Want another beer?” Steve asked. Tony shook his head in answer. He was left alone now, and Tony could only try and think where he was going wrong.

It was the second time Tony had tried flirting with Steve, but Steve was either super oblivious about it or he was playing with Tony. Whatever the catch was, Tony was not going to let it stop him from trying again sometime soon.

 

*****

 

The next time Tony tried was about a week after the campfire. During the week he threw his simple pick up lines at him, but Steve still seemed to avoid them every damned time.

It was already getting to that time of the year were the sun liked to shove its heat in all of its glory and your sweating augmented by fifty percent.

It was the perfect weather for swimming.

Clint’s idea of an indoor pool had totally been one of the best ones he’s had—he sometimes came with ideas that are actually good every now and then. The room was big enough for a huge ass pool and the walls around it were made of glass. It was perfectly safe, and at the same time it provided for a great view, also letting the sun in so the water felt enjoyable.

Tony had gotten his best swimsuit today. It was the red one that fitted his hips in a sexy manner when wet. He saw Steve sitting down at the side of the pool alone with his feet on the water. He was watching Nat and Bruce play against Bucky and Clint.

Tony appreciated the view. Not the New York skyline, no. He watched Steve. His skin glistened with the water, and the sun fell on him warmly.

He looked strikingly beautiful, as always.

His back muscles were completely exposed, and his blue and white swim shorts marked his round ass perfectly.

Tony bit his lip as he imagined getting into the warm water and pulling Steve with him. Hugging him underwater and kissing. He groaned. When had he fallen this hard for this stubborn, good-looking moron?

Tony took a deep breath and prepared himself. He went to sit next to Steve, making sure his abs were in Steve’s direction just for good measure.

“It was about time we used the pool again,” Steve said noticing him.

Tony nodded, looking around. “Yeah, the sun right now is perfect for it,” he said. “You know the only problem?” Steve now turned his pretty face expectantly over to him and shrugged. “The sun seems to reflect way too much from your perfect abs onto my eyes.” Tony gave him a smirk that usually worked wonders for him.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and gave him a side smile. “Really? Let me help,” he said in low voice. Steve then leaned in slightly and thank goodness his arc reactor worked correctly because he felt his heart skip a beat.

 _This is it,_ he thought. _Steve’s going to kiss me._

Except he then took Tony’s own glasses from where they were resting over his hair and put them over Tony’s eyes. “That’s better, right?”

Steve didn’t wait for an answer. He stood up, took impulse from away and then threw himself into the water in a more than perfect head dive.

It splashed water everywhere and Tony could only stare through wet eye glasses wondering what the hell was happening to him and his charm.

 

*****

 

Tony didn’t like to admit it, but he was running out of methods to use, and the last two times he had tried had been extremely lame.

At the moment, Steve was at the living room, sketching. Meanwhile, Tony observed him from the kitchen—he seemed to do that a lot—while talking himself into trying or not. The flirting he was considering wasn’t one of the best ones he had, but Tony was starting to get exasperated.

He walked over to Steve and saw what he was drawing. It seemed to be an intricate design of the arc reactor but with designs coming out of it as if by the light it emits. It looked stunning.

Tony felt a pang of hope in him at seeing Steve’s drawing.

“Hey,” Tony said. He took a seat opposite Steve. He quickly turned his eyes from the drawing to look at Tony and smiled.

“You like it?” he asked. Tony nodded at him in answer. “You can have it if you like.”

“Oh, uh thanks,” Tony said. He wasn’t expecting Steve to give him a drawing. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask something…”

Steve didn’t separate his eyes from the drawing, the only indication he heard, a small quirk of his eyebrow.

Tony took a deep breath. Steve shouldn’t be able to avoid this, right? “Did it hurt when you fell?”

At that Steve turn to look at Tony with a serious face. “Fell?” he asked. Before Tony could say anything else, Steve talked again. “Into the Arctic? It didn’t exactly hurt. It was cold, though. Very cold.”

Steve turned his focus back on the drawing. Tony stayed there with a blank face, not knowing how to react. He stood up and left for the stairs to find Nat and Clint pissing themselves laughing.

“You can all go to hell,” Tony muttered, leaving them behind to laugh.

His most recent attempt had been one of the lamest ones Tony had ever tried. He considered it one of his lowest flirting moves—well, he didn’t even thought it to be flirting—and it usually never worked.

Steve was currently reading one of his books at the sofa. Tony prepared himself for being turned down yet one more time. He instructed Jarvis to raise the temperature in the room and even put on his best wife beater and wet himself to make it seem like it was sweat.

Tony got his best sexy smirk on and turned to Steve. “So hot,” he said in a low voice. Steve stared at Tony quizzically, forgetting his book for a moment.

“Jarvis?” Steve tried. “Could you please turn the AC on? Tony says it’s too hot.”

There was a small pause. “As you wish, Captain.” Jarvis even managed to sound as if he were about the laugh, the bastard. Tony shook his head tiredly and took a seat on the extra couch, feeling defeated.

Bucky then came in followed by Clint and both looking sweaty as hell. Clint went directly to the kitchen to get water and Bucky came and took a seat next to Steve.

“So… hot,” he muttered between breaths. Steve stared at Bucky and then looked at Tony directly at the eyes.

“Hot damn,” Steve said intently. Tony now felt completely pissed off by Steve. He was definitely playing him now. Tony probably didn’t even stand a chance from the beginning.

Angry, he left the room before saying something he might regret.

“The fuck was that?” he heard Bucky ask. He didn’t stay to listen what Steve’s answer was.

 

*****

 

Today, Tony found himself at his workshop doing nothing in general. He just wanted to be alone for all of the day, and well, nobody usually bothered him here. Perfect escape point. Tony used his phone to play while he thought about Steve.

He had tried all the flirting that usually worked wonders for him. Made anyone swoon except Steve. He hadn’t gotten one single flirting line correct with him. That was all Tony wanted.

For Steve to notice him as more than just friends.

Tony groaned as he lost, and the screen showed the ‘game over’ sign. He almost threw the phone against the wall, then remembered this was the last one he had designed and decided against it.

Suddenly, someone was punching the security code to his workshop. Tony didn’t turn around to see who it was. There was only one person who knew the code apart from Pepper and Rodhey, and he didn’t exactly want to deal with him at the moment.

Tony focused his attention back on the stupid game.

“You’ve been unusually quiet today,” Steve said coming into view. He didn’t make a move to sit down, instead just observed the workshop curiously.

Tony rolled his eyes and hummed in answer. “That’s what happens when your flirting doesn’t do the effect you want it to,” he muttered.

“What?” Steve asked. Tony glared at him over the top of his phone. He knew Steve had heard him, he was just playing dumb.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you and make you mine,” Tony said putting his attention back on the phone, “but you have been kind of an ass lately.”

Steve now walked towards him and stood in front of Tony. He smirked lazily, and Tony couldn’t help but blush at having that smile directed at him.

“You could’ve just asked.”

Tony froze.  
  
Was Steve at last flirting back? He put his phone down now but didn’t quite believe Steve. “No, you’re playing, Rogers. Won’t fall again,” he said looking him in the eyes.

“You seriously think this is playing?” Steve then put one hand on the back of the sofa and with the other took Tony’s face gingerly.

Tony’s breath hitched as Steve leaned in and kissed him. Tony felt his stomach flutter in excitement.

Steve’s lips were soft against his own, and Tony found himself deepening the kiss more and more until his own lips felt swollen. Steve separated from him and just stayed there with his forehead pressed to Tony’s. Tony couldn’t keep in the huge smile that crept into his face.

_Steve just kissed him._

Steve took a seat next to him, and Tony leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Why now,” he said, “when I tried for days?”

Steve laughed softly and started passing a hand through his hair. Tony liked it; felt soothing. A contented noise escaped him.

“The flirting didn’t work, Tony, because that was you not being yourself,” Steve started. “I fell in love with the real you. The one that comes in with cute stains of oil all over his face late at night. The one that only knows how to answer sassily. The Tony who is just himself and tends to fall asleep on his workbench almost always. Not that guy who only flirted like crazy. You didn’t even have to try Tony. You already had me since the beginning.”

Tony turned to watch Steve carefully. “I hate you,” he said. Steve looked at him knowingly.

“You don’t,” he said kissing Tony passionately. Tony hummed in answer and smiled into the kiss.

 _No, I don’t,_ he thought.


End file.
